Tips and Strategies
If you have just begun venturing into the darkness of Fear & Hunger, this is the page to get you started.... Disclaimer: This is a fan-made guide to help you through this game's unfrogiving battle system, and thus, you will not be seeing any official strategies here. However, this might come in handy for you. This guide will help you on your dark journey. Press the "expand" button on the right to get started! __TOC__ Fear & Hunger The thing you have to maintain the most is your Fear and Hunger, which you constantly have to keep at a high level or you might just forget and lose your mind, or even starve to Death. In the beginning of the game, you will start off with nothing, but a weapon in your hand and your losing sanity. '''Your only hope for survival is the abandoned crates and barrels lying around the dungeon floors. You might get lucky and find some '''Whiskey '''or some '''Meat, or you might receive some dirt at the bottom of a barrel. You can fill empty Glass Vials (which you get from drinking potions) with some liquids to help you. Look at the list for Yellow, Water, Blood, Wine and Black Vials. They can be used in recipes, restore hunger, mind and body. Kill or Be Killed You can't always play the hero in these dungeons... When '''you encounter one of the beasts wandering aimlessly in the dark hallways of the Dungeon, you only have two options: '''Kill '''or '''Run. '''Sometimes '''Talking '''can get you out of dire situations, while lesser beasts cannot be swayed by your words. Eventually, when you do fight, this strategy might save your life: it's called '''Kitting. In this RPG, you have, like most other RPGs, a turn-based combat. You go first, the beast goes second. However, in this game you hack off limbs and body parts of the creatures you are facing, which can be exploited to you advantage - chop off the hand that holds the blade so you render your attacker useless, or you chop off the head for a nice, clean insta-kill. It's up to you. For the Kitting strategy, you: 1. Hack off a limb, whatever you want it to be. 2. Escape '''and Re-enter the battle. 3. First attack is handed to you again and the creature's "special" has been reset (After a certain amount of turns, some enemies can insta-kill you if you fail the coin-flip). This method works on most of the starting enemies, but you might be unable to escape higher level enemies. Small, but Reliable Perhaps you just started the game and you entered a room with a weeping girl inside, you should find a '''red vial or a small key, or if your playing as the Mercenary; you can use your lock-picking '''skill to open the cage with ease. Assuming you got all the right materials, you can find her a weapon and she can help you combat the evil residing in the dungeons of Fear & Hunger by giving you one weak, but oh so usefull, extra attack. Reading Saves Lives If you stumble upon one of the libraries, look through it, you might find recipes to make your life easier, or a '''Book of Enlightenment '''to save your progress. But it all lies on the '''coin flip, you choose which side and let the fates decide whether you get to save your session or get killed by a beast. An useful series of books is Alchemilla, which teaches you how to make some vials and mixes. The first volume (Alchemilla Vol I) will give you recipes to cure some bad statuses and restore HP by using red, green, and blue herbs (see Items Listhttps://fearandhunger.fandom.com/wiki/Items_List). Light in the Darkness The further in the dungeons you go, the darker it'll get. If you happen to have tinder boxes and see torches or candelabrums, light them up. Not only does it make it easier to see, but you won't lose sanity in well lit areas. Of course, the light may draw some unwanted attention.. Skills and God Affinities The gods, both old and new, play a big role in the way your character plays. Each playable character's soul is unique to one new god, which ultimately determines a certain set of skills they can learn. However, as you progress through the game, there are several opportunities for you to increase your affinity with the old gods and thus open up new abilities that your character can learn. The following lists different ways you can increase affinity with the old gods. * Sex in the bunny meadow will increase affinity with Sylvian in addition to healing your character. It can be done once risk-free, and will rely on a coin flip afterwards to avoid being stuck there. * Feasting on human flesh in the sixth floor of the mines will increase affinity with Gro-goroth in addition to removing your character's hunger. It can be done once risk-free, as above. * The inner hall on the first floor features a human sacrifice on a statue, surrounded by priests. You can kill the sacrifice to gain maximum (one) affinity with All-mer. * Praying to a single God in three separate locations will increase your affinity, and can some-times grant you magic from their domain. Prayer circles work for this purpose, as do statues in the meadow and cavern. You can pray to Sylvian to gain the second and final level of affinity with them. To learn the skills that the god affinities unlock, you must gather Soul Stones and use them on fallen enemies. Most fallen enemies turn a soul stone into a Lesser Soul, which can then be used on a Hexen to learn one skill. Take a Chance and Sleep on it There are few ways to actually save in the game, one is finding and reading a Book of Enlightenment, the other is finding a bed to rest in on the second basement floor. Resting in this bed has a 50/50 chance of either saving the game or encountering a Crow Mauler. The chances of saving the game are still better than relying on finding Books of Enlightenment. With the latest update, players are given a single free save from the crow mauler bed without having to worry about encountering the enemy. If you happen to find an item called Empty Scroll, you may use it, with the right words, to give yourself a Book of Enlightenment. You'll need to write on the First Verse of the scroll "O LORD", on the second verse "GIVE", and on the third verse "ENLIGHTENMENT". That will give you a Book of Enlightenment. Though you may sleep on the bed, whenever you want, there's a slightly higher chance that you find an empty scroll on some bookshelf. Another chance to sleep is in the Endless Tower, in the Ancient City (right from the square). There is a chance you get some weird dreams there.. "Math VS Coins" by Fed Einflack Note: What follows is actually an example of what is called the gambler's fallacy. The way a fair coin works (assuming the coin is programmed to be fair) is that at each coin flip you have exactly 50% chance of getting heads vs tails. So if you have just seen HHHHHHHHHHH (however unlikely that may have been) you STILL have a 50% chance of seeing another heads. The mistake is to conflate the probability of seeing a particular sequence of heads and tails (which is what is computed using the tables below) with the probability of a single coin flip coming up heads. I am not going to delete this because someone put a lot of time into writing this and actually it is a good opportunity to teach people about math. Hello! My name is Fed Einflack and I'm the guy who tries to maintain things around here. Although, I sucked at mathematics when I was at school and used to hate that class a lot, lately, when I got myself interested in programming languages and mathematic functions, I've started to notice that relying on statistics and formulas can help you ease your life a lot. Below, I'm going to introduce you to the basic principle and mechanics of the game's coin flips and will teach you to predict results to a certain extend. Things below are no-brainers to real programmers and moderate calculus users, yet, well, not everyone can approach math with constant success and has to get some help from time to time. Introduction Ok, we'll start things a little bit simple. Everyone knows that coins have two sides - heads and tails. In real life, people can influence the side the coin lands through different tossing techniques - lowering the force of the finger's move to decrease the number of rotations, relaxing and lowering the wrist on the tossup to lower the altitude of the throw and so on. In other words - things can get unfair. Luckily a basic computer randomizer, if given the function to generate a number, will try to do it fairly (unless it's programmed to do otherwise) and every number gets a fair chance of appearing at the end of generation - it is 50%. Now, replace "0" with "Heads" and "1" with "Tails" and pay attention. Fear and Hunger's random number generator falls under this category, therefore, what goes next applies with full force. What chance does "Heads" has to appear after RNG finishes it's work for the first time? 50% And on the second throw? 50%? Wrong. Why? Take a look at this. And also this. "What the hell is this?!" - you may ask. Well, these are all possible combinations for 4 coin tosses. The first table shows us results for Tails side (starting with the moment the coin landed on the tails side on the 1st throw), and the second table shows us the results for Heads side (again if the coin landed on Heads on the first flip). After that, the possibilities divide. For example - look at the 1st table. There we threw the coin one time and got tails. We wrote it down. Then, we throw again and write the results again. Of course, we can get either Tails and Heads as the result or Tails and tails as the result. This is the part where statistics come in hands. Look at these tables. What combinations are rarest of them all? Well, let's divide them on rules! Rule #1 "Among all possible coin tosses, the Combination of straight HHHH or TTTT are the least likely to happen. Choosing T or H as the forth side in a row is not recommended". In other words - You got triple H or T? Chose the opposite side, it can be wrong only on rare occasions. Category:Help Category:Strategies